My Son, Philippe
by Teen with a pen
Summary: What if Anne had told D'artagnan about Philippe earlier? What if they rescued Philippe from the depths of the Bastille? What if the 3 of them ran away to the country together to live as a Family? Philippe is Finally free and happy, but the adventures not over yet. So grab your tissues and be prepared for some cheesy drama with our favorite Twin: Philippe.
1. Chapter 1: A plan

It was in fact midnight on the hour when D'artanyan walked solemnly into the chapel to say his evening prayers. He was only somewhat surprised to see Anne, the love of his life and his hearts treason against France kneeling in front of the suffering Christ praying passionately. He was however, very surprised to see, upon walking closer, that she was weeping.

He walked closer to her, ready to offer any comfort he could. He kneeled beside her. "Anne my love, what's wrong?" He whispered. Anne could not respond as her voice was drowned in sobs, but she leaped up and threw herself into D'artanyan's arms.

D'artanyan began to stroke her silky black hair and tried to calm her. "Anne my darling, please tell me what is wrong, whatever it is, I will make it better."

Anne looked up from his shoulder and gave him a watery smile. "My love, sit with me here. I can not keep this from you any longer."

The 2 sat on a nearby bench. And Anne began to speak.

"D'artanyan, my love, forgive me but I can not keep this from you any longer. The day Louis was born, a second boy was born. A twin."

D'artanyan gasped softly.

"My priest and the king told me that he had died at birth. I believed that for so long.

But 10 years later, when the king was on his death bed, he revealed to Louis and to myself that he was still alive, living with an elderly couple. I was overjoyed, and wanted to bring him to the palace. But Louis..."

She paused and wiped her eyes, fighting to control her emotions so as to not draw to much attention to herself and to D'artanyan. She took a deep breath and continued

"But Louis ordered him imprisoned in the Bastille, and locked him into an iron mask, so as to keep their resemblance forever hidden."

She stopped speaking and allowed herself to break. She broke down into violent sobs which brought her down into D'artanyan's waiting arms. He held her there for a while, soothing her and rocking her back and forth. "Anne my love, you mean to tell me that I am a father of twins?" He said this in a way that was more of a statement than a question.

He felt her nod feebly into his shoulder. "Please don't be angry with me D'artanyan"

"No my love." He replied "I'm not angry with you. But I do however, feel that there is more you wish to tell me." Anne nodded again.

"Yes. There is." She swallowed. "Tonight Louis told me that the boy is extremely ill. He dosen't move much at all and he is not eating. He told me that Our son would not last more than a week."

Anne could not go on, for her emotions overpowered her once again.

"Shhhh" soothed D'artanyan, processing what he had just been told. If one of his sons was in danger, and he obviously was, then it was his job to rescue him, regardless of anything else. Quickly and efficiently, his mind started to formulate a plan.

"Anne, my love" he brought her face up to meet his. "Don't cry my darling, we're going to get him back. Tonight, right now."

Anne wiped her eyes. "But how?" She whispered "Louis refused to let me even visit him, even after I begged on my knees."

D'artanyan shook his head somewhat mischievously despite the circumstances. "Trust me love, I have a plan." And so he began to tell Anne his plan.

The plan was this: Anne would announce that very night that she wished to take a private religious retreat out in the country for 3 months, and while packing, she would take some of her finest jewels. She would then meet D'artanyan at a specific location just outside of the palace. He would be there, waiting with a carriage.

Together, they would ride to the Bastsille, and Anne would wait in the carriage while D'artanyan went inside and bribed the Governer with Anne's jewels and a considerable amount of money.

Surely, knowing the worth of some of the queens royal jewels, the Governer would agree to help them. Once he did, The Governer would lead him to Phillippe's cell and D'artanyan would come to free his son, who he would then carry outside to the waiting carriage. They would travel out into the country into an estate which D'artanyan owned, and after 3 months, they would send word to the palace that the queen had died of fever. Then they could legally marry and in that way, the small family would live together in peace for a lifetime.

Anne stared open mouthed at her forbidden lover. Then she smiled and threw herself into his arms. "You are a genius my love," then she stared at him in pure admiration for a long moment, before D'artanyan gently broke the comfortable silence. "Let's go get our son back."

"Just one more thing my love." Anne whispered with a smile "His name is Phillippe."

D'artanyan smiled, "Philippe." He repeated. He liked that name, it sounded like Honey on his lips. "Phillippe."

And after a quick and discreet kiss, the queen mother and the musketeer parted ways, running off into the night in their separate directions, knowing that the next time they met, their lives would change forever.


	2. Chapter 2: Into the Bastille

At exactly 1:00 in the morning, Anne came running with not some, but ALL of her royal jewels to meet D'artanyan outside of the palace. Louis had been extremely indifferent as to her request to go out on this religious retreat. He hadn't cared in the slightest what his mother did, but he had given her permission, which was all that really mattered.

She ran and embraced D'artanyan, and the 2 kissed quickly before boarding the waiting carriage. Anne's luggage, apart from her jewels for the Governer, only included things for Phillipe. As she could remember, Phillippe had spent 3 years in prison. She had packed some things that she thought could be of comfort to him. Among many other things, there were Blankets, hand-me-down clothes from Louis, some small pots of broth and, most importantly, a small stuffed bear that she had made for him when she found out he was in the Bastille. He was only 10 then, which meant he was 13 now, just like Louis.

Soon the carriage came up to the Bastille. D'artanyan and Anne said a quiet prayer, and then Anne watched, as the love of her life took her jewels in his hands and walked up to a nearby rowboat, which he then rowed thought the opening iron portcullis, which closed behind him.

Exactly as D'artanyan expected, The Governer, whose name was Baisemioux, eagerly agreed to help him as soon as he saw the jewels. His assistance in the matter which was being asked of him seemed an extremely small price to pay for the worth of the exquisite jewels and gems.

D'artanyan thanked him repeatedly, and the Governer reached into a drawer to bring out a set of keys. He yelled something in Italian to a nearby guard who immediately left the room. "Let's go Monseigneur."

D'artanyan followed him down a long corridor. On either side of him, the corridor was lined with cell after cell. Inside of which, there were many men. Most groaned and moaned in misery, trying to reach out to The musketeer and the Governer. Some men screamed like mad men, and some fought with each other over what seemed to be small crusts of bread. Not some, But all of them were trying in vain with bony arms to get rats off their bodies, and occasionally, far to occasionally, The Musketeer noticed some men who just laid still, far to still to be alive.

D'artanyan, who had seen some repulsive things during his years of service to Louis, felt as though he would be sick.

He continued to follow the Governer until they reached a spiral staircase and descended 3 flights of stairs. The stench only grew worse, and the darkness grew thicker and thicker. The only light coming from the determined torch which the Governer carried in his right hand, and the most distinct sound, so different to the low pitched moaning which came from all around the men, was the constant high pitched clanking of the keys attached to the Governers belt.

Finally, after a short eternity, The musketeer and the Governer arrived to a single cell, separated from all of the others. The Governer handed the keys on his belt to a guard who was standing nearby next to a torch. He spat out something to him in a language that D'artanyan couldn't quite make out but thought to be German, and then he handed the guard one of Anne's jewels, at the sight of which the guards eyes widened and he paled slightly.

The Governer whispered to D'artanyan, "The Guard speaks only French and German. I assume you can speak one of the 2?"

D'artanyan nodded. He spoke perfect French of course.

"Good then." Continued the Governer "He knows what to do. Just follow him inside the cell, get what you came for, and Monseigneur, I do suggest you hurry."

D'artanyan nodded to the Governer. "Thank you sir, God bless you."

The Governer nodded, then turned and walked away, stepping out of the dim torch light, and into the darkness of the prison.


	3. Chapter 3: Saving Philippe

The jailer bowed politely to D'artanyan, who returned the gesture with a slight nod. The jailer took a torch from the wall and a key from his belt and unlocked the heavy wooden door which he and D'artanyan entered. The captain of the musketeers couldn't suppress a violent gag. The cell smelled of illness, mold, waste and infinite suffering along with other smells that were so incredibly horrendous that D'artanyan could hardly see straight. The jailer raised his torch so that they could find Philippe in the darkness.

"Philippe" D'artanyan whispered gently into the black. His voice echoed in the cell. "Philippe, my son where are you?"

In response, he heard a gentle sob. He walked towards his son who he knew was the source of the small, miserable cry. Tears started forming in his eyes when he saw the small, frail and filthy body of his son lying on the cold stone floor, with a rat biting his leg. He was crying. He was crying so hard.

Seeing the iron mask around his son's head made D'artanyan gasp in horror. He knelt down beside the child and gently placed a hand on his sons shoulder. "Oh Philippe." He cried before allowing a few tears to flow freely down his cheeks. Philippe turned his head up to face this man who seemed so distressed to see him in such a state as he was in. D'artanyan's tear-blurred vision could clearly see Philippe's blue eyes through the eye slits of the horrific iron mask, and he saw that they too were welled with tears. Philippe whimpered. "Oh my dear Philippe," Cooed D'artanyan, "Please stay strong for just a moment longer, I'm taking you home my son." Philippe was shaking now, overcome with fear. He wanted so desperately to ask why D'artanyan called him son, and why he was (apparently) saving him from that horrible place, but he couldn't for the fear.

He could however, with much effort, manage a small studer. "Wh...Wh...Who..." But sobs of agony and fear of the man overpowered his voice. He broke down again.

D'artanyan held his son close to him and cradled him in his arms, gently rocking him back and forth. "Oh my dear Philippe," his voice came out as a gentle whisper, and he allowed the tears to stream freely down his cheeks now, "Philippe, I am your father. You are my son. I know that you don't know me, I haven't seen you since you were an infant. But I just found out about you tonight and I'm here to save you. I love you so much my son and..." He stopped abruntly.

Philippe had thrown into himself into his fathers arms, holding on to him tightly as if in desperation. He obviously didn't know if this man was telling the truth, but he was so starved for affection and love that he was going to believe him.

D'artanyan allowed him to hold on for a few moments before lifting up his head so that their eyes met. "I'm taking you home now Philippe. I promise you I will explain everything to you there. I love you so much my son."

Philippe nodded and attempted to stand but was so weak that he fell to his knees on the stone floor. He let out a whimper which was muffled by the mask. D'artanyan felt more tears welling up as he witnessed what he was sure was 1 of the many cruel effects this terrible Prison had had on his son. He picked his child up in his arms and started for the door.

It was only after D'artanyan was out of the horrid cell that he realized that Philippe was still wearing that horrible iron mask. He cursed himself mentally, for he needed to get that terrible contraption off of his son as soon as possible. He looked over at the jailer who was guiding him out of the prison.

"Et que Avec le masque? He asked the jailer. The jailer just laughed a cruel laugh in response. D'artanyan understood this to mean that the jailer would not remove Philippe's mask. The cruelty of that made his blood boil. Hadn't the boy suffered enough?

The musketeer looked down at his son. The boy was clutching D'artanyan's shirt and crying softly. He was visibly shaking as well. D'artanyan pulled him closer. "Don't worry Philippe. I'm taking you out of here, and once we leave this place we will take off that terrible mask and then you and your mother and I are going to go live out in the beautiful country together as a family, and we will be happy, oh so happy."

Finally after another short eternity, The jailer, the musketeer and his son arrived at the entrance of the prison. "Merci Monseigneur." Said D'artanyan as he stepped into the rowboat. He gently placed Philippe into a sitting position and allowed him to recline on him. The boy was so weak he could barely sit up by himself. A nearby guard opened up the iron portcullis, and D'artanyan rowed the boat through it, into the night and towards the waiting carriage with his son now by his side.

Yay! Philippe is safe! Please review.


	4. Chapter 4: Mother and Son

**Hey everybody! **

**So this is my first fan fiction. I would love reviews to help encourage me. Ideas, comments and CONSTRUCTIVE Critisism is welcome. **

**Before I made this account, I was but a simple fan girl in search of cheesy fanfic's just like all of you, so, knowing what you all really want in these types of stories, this chapter will be nice n' cheesy. **

**Anyways, on with the show!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As the rowboat reached shore, D'artanyan saw Anne's timelessly beautiful face through the window of the carriage he shot a reassuring smile in her direction before standing up in the boat.

He picked up Philippe in his arms and carried him to the carriage, holding him close.

He opened the door and stepped into the carriage, placing his son in between himself and Anne.

Anne's eyes immediately became misty when she saw the small, weak and undernourished body of her son in D'artanyan's arms. Seeing the iron mask on him made her gasp in horror. "Oh.." She whispered followed by a muffled sob. "Oh my baby!" She cried out as she threw herself onto her son, encasing him I'm her arms and holding onto him as if in desperation. "My Philippe, I'm so sorry. Forgive me my son. Forgive me." Her voice was wracked with sobs now. "Oh my Philippe, I will make amends to you, I swear it, I love you so much my son, I love you so much."

Philippe sat upright and wrapped his arms around this beautiful woman who he was almost sure was his mother. "Mother?" He whispered into her hair. She separated her body from his just enough so that her eyes met his. "Yes." She replied, "I am your mother, and I love you so, so much Philippe."

It was only then that she took a long look at the terrible mask which covered his face

She knew that the only way they would be able to remove it would be when they arrived at D'artanyan's country estate where they had the proper tools. "Philippe, I promise Your father and I will explain everything once we arrive at our new house in the country. We will take this mask off there too. First thing. I promise." Philippe nodded. "Thank you both, thank you so much for your kindness."

"It's ok son. You can sleep now my son, lay your head down and don't worry about anything at all. You're safe now. You're safe." Said Anne.

Philippe layed his head down onto his mothers lap and curled up into the fetal Hposition. She reached into her basket and brought out a thick blanket. She wrapped it around her son and then she pulled gently brought his head down to rest on her lap. D'artanyan gazed at his new family admiringly and made a solemn vow to himself that he would always protect them. They would never again know pain if he had anything to say about it. He would keep them happy and safe, and he knew that he would love them like he himself hadn't ever thought possible. With this vow in mind, he embraced his son and future wife, and stepped to the front of the carriage, giving the horses a command to go.

The hoofbeats of the horses started slowly and then speed up in a steady pace. They were off.

In the back of the carriage, Anne held Philippe's small hand in hers and stroked **his** tangled hair that came out from under the mask. She hummed a sweet song and held him close as the carriage drove out of Paris and into the night.

But Philippe didn't notice, he was fast asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you all enjoyed, posting more soon, please review!


	5. Chapter 5: Out Of The Mask

**So I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. This chapter will be another Cheesy one,**

**THE MASK IS COMING OFF BABY! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy and as always, please leave your review, but try to avoid flames! **

**Alright let's do this!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Around 3:00 in the morning, the carriage came to a halt in the village of Adrienné and in front of D'artanyan's country estate. It was extremely large and it had been a gift to him from Louis himself for his 45th birthday. D'artanyan remembered that day with a smile.

The estate had no servants which was perfect for Philippe's safety. Slowly, he stepped down from the carriage and went to help Anne with carrying Philippe inside.

"Philippe my son," Anne whispered, shaking him gently, "Wake up Philippe."

Philippe opened his blue eyes and sat up. He tried to step out of the carriage, but was so weak and frail that he fell to his knees on the cold ground. He covered his masked face with his hands as if to hide his embarrassment. D'artanyan made absolutely no hesitation to run to him and pick him up in his arms. His son held on to him tightly, and Anne followed close behind, still humming her sweet song to him. Together, the small family walked into the estate.

When they entered the door, the first room they saw was the sitting room, comfortably decorated with couches, paintings of landscapes and a large beautiful fireplace. It was of course little in comparison to the palace, but it was indeed beautiful.

The couple knew there would be time to explore the grand estate later, but for now they needed to get Philippe out of the mask. They walked outside to the shed where D'artanyan gently placed Philippe in a chair. Anne and himself then knelt down to their son's level.

"Philippe," D'artanyan began softly, "We are going to take the mask off now, alright?"

Philippe nodded eagerly and D'artanyan gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Before running off into the shed to get a hammer, chisel, and most importantly, a mirror.

Anne stayed with her son, staring into his eyes. "Mother," he said "Will you please explain all of this to me?" Anne smiled in response. "Of course I will Philippe, your father and I are going to explain everything you want to know for you, but why don't we get this terrible mask off first?" Philippe nodded eagerly, "I would like that very much. Thank you mother." Anne smiled.

At that moment, D'artanyan returned with the tools. Anne held Philippe firmly and D'artanyan began to chisel off the lock of the mask. It hurt, and it was so loud. It hurt, and it was so loud. Philippe squirmed and screamed, sounding like a trapped animal. The loud banging sound magnified by the iron mask was unbearable. It hurt Anne and D'artanyan so much to put their son through any more pain, but they knew it was necessary.

Finally, the lock broke on the mask. With great care, his father removed the mask off of his face.

No one moved for a moment. Then another. Then another. It was Philippe who moved first, when he slowly brought his fingers up to touch his cheeks. They were...They were so soft.

It seemed as if that was all the reassurance he needed that the mask was truly off and his face was left unharmed, because a moment later, he was running his fingers all over his face as if in desperation, making the already greasy and tangled hair tangle even more.

Anne wasted no time. She pulled her son close to her chest and clung on tight to him. He threw his arms around her, cherishing the closeness. D'artanyan instantly brought his small family into his arms, and the 3 of them just stayed there, in that position, holding each other close.

Philippe started to cry. "Thank you both so much. You have no idea what it was like...so bad, just so bad. Thank you both for saving me. I owe you so much."

Anne held him tighter. "My son," she whispered into his hair "I'm so sorry my son. I swear to you that I am going to do everything I possibly can to make amends to you. I swear it."

Philippe looked at his 2 parents, he was suddenly overwhelmed with all the happenings of the evening. And so suddenly, spontaneously, He fainted.


	6. Chapter 6: Waking up, and Being Free

I** want to thank Vonny25 Very much for her continued support in this story, I took a lot of inspiration from yours, and I hope you continue to enjoy!**

**Guest, I'm Sorry about spelling the name D'artagnan wrong, but hopefully you can focus on the story and the characters regardless of how I spelled their names.**

**Please leave reviews and ratings. It really does make my day! ;) **

**Here we go!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Many hours later, Philippe woke up in a confused state. He was laying in a soft bed with his long, golden brown hair neatly brushed and tide back in a ponytail. He was wearing a loose and comfortable night shirt. He felt incredibly nauseous and his mouth was so very dry. He felt weak and exhausted, but at the same time so very comfortable.

Philippe looked around. He was in a rustic yet beautiful bedroom with a large window to his right. The light coming in was so beautiful, so different from the dark of his cell.

Philippe tried to sit up, but his head pounded with the effort, causing him to let out a painful whail. In an instant, D'artanyan was soon in the room with his mother close behind him, and with them, he remembered everything from last night. He was safe, he was free. Obviously sick, but free. He felt like crying from relief.

"Are you alright Philippe?" Asked his mother

Philippe nodded "I'm alright, but my head hurts."

Anne brushed her hand across Philippe's forehead. "It's alright Darling, you don't have any fever or broken bones, so you should be better by tomorrow. Would you like to eat something?"

Philippe nodded and D'artanyan brought out a small bowl of chicken soup. "Here you go Philippe." Anne helped Philippe to sit up while D'artanyan spoon fed him his first bite. When the warm, rich chicken soup passed his lips for the first time, the realization that he was free from the mask hit him in it's fullness. He could really eat withought problems now. Tears welled up in his eyes as he looked at his parents, "Thank you so much for getting me out of that mask, it was so hard to eat with it."

Anne and D'artanyan both reached out at the same time to embrace their son.

"Oh my boy," Said a teary eyed D'artanyan as he affectionately stroked his sons hair "I'm so sorry about everything that you had to go through. I swear we did not know about you until just last night, and we came to rescue you as soon as we found out. We will make it up to you Philippe, We love you so much. So very much."

It was a long time before the small family broke the tight embrace, but when they did, Philippe looked at them with pure adoration in his eyes. "But you have nothing to make up to me, It seems that you both did the best you could under the difficult circumstances. And please don't worry about the time I spent in prison, I'm only 13, I still have plenty of life left to live."

Anne smiled at him, amazed at his kindness. "You have a noble heart Philippe."

D'artanyan Finished feeding Philippe the chicken soup and Anne couldn't help but notice the pleading and slightly scared look that came onto Philippe's face in between bites, as if he was afraid that he wouldn't be fed anymore. "What is wrong Philippe, you look frightened, is the soup Ok?"

Philippe's expression changed into one of guilt. "Oh yes, of course Mother, it's the best food I've had in years, but..." Philippe looked down in embarrassment and shame, "It's just that in prison I never had enough to eat, The jailer used to taunt me by offering me food and then taking it away at the last moment, so everytime father takes the spoon away, I just..." He took a deep breath to steady himself and his emotions. "It's silly I know."

D'artanyan brought Philippe's chin up to meet his eyes, "It's not silly Philippe, it's just unnecessary, because I can assure you that you will never need to worry about having an empty stomach again." Philippe smiled, "Thank you Father. Thank you so much."

After Philippe had finished his bowl of soup, he was feeling much better, as his headache was almost completely gone, and his stomach was full for the first time in 3 years. He no longer felt nauseous as well.

"Are you feeling better my son?" Asked his Mother.

Philippe yawned but nodded. "I am Mother. I feel better than I have in years, but I am still so tired, if it's alright, I think I would like to sleep again."

Anne leaned forward to kiss his forehead. "Alright then Philippe. We will let you sleep, but do you think you would be up to coming out to joining us for supper?"

Philippe smiled and nodded, "I would like that very much Mother."

Anne smiled, "Very well then, now get some sleep my darling. I will see you in a few hours." She kissed his hand before exiting the room with a smile.

D'artanyan came over to Philippe's bedside and tucked him into the soft blankets. "She is so beautiful, and so kind..." Philippe said to his Father who chuckled slightly, "Indeed she Is. You're very lucky to have her as a mother you know." Philippe looked at his Father adoringly. "I know, and so lucky to have you as a Father. The great D'artanyan." He was quiet for a moment.

"To have both of my parents in the same room as me, well, it's a blessing and a dream come true that I never thought possible. The couple who raised me told me that I was an orphan, and now here I am. The lord is so incredibly good to me."

D'artanyan kissed his forehead, amazed at his incredible kindness, humility and gentleness. His eyes conveyed all of these things, eyes that were so soft, shy and kind, so different from Louis's eyes, even though the color and shape was identical.

"Oh my son Philippe, I love you so much." Philippe laid down on the soft pillow.

"What happened all of these years that you were able to maintain such gentleness and kindness?" D'artanyan asked himself more than Philippe.

Philippe's blue eyes widened and filled with more fear than D'artanyan thought possible. He swallowed hard to surpress tears.

"Alot Father." He closed his eyes. "Alot."


	7. Chapter 7: Philippe's Childhood

**Hey everyone! **

**I really appreciate the reviews of Vonny25 and I hope you are enjoying the story. It was inspired by yours. :) **

**Don't no forget guys to leave a review. No flames please!**

**All for one, one for all.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

3 hours later, Philippe sat at the table with his 2 parents eating a dinner of baked chicken and garlic bread with rose water. D'artanyan had gone to the market earlier that day and bought enough food to last the family about a week.

Anne and D'artanyan had discussed previously that they would wait for a little bit of time before telling Philippe about his true identity and matters like that, but if he asked, they would not lie. Instead during dinner, they focused on asking Philippe questions about himself and his childhood.

After D'artanyan said grace, the family began to eat. Philippe most eagerly with wide eyes and a huge innocent smile.

"Philippe, would you mind telling us about your childhood?" Asked his Mother.

Philippe smiled and nodded, but Anne noticed something else in his eyes, something like sadness. But she said nothing and let him speak.

"I had 2 guardians" started Philippe "My nurse was one of them. Her name was Perronet. And then there was the Priest who stepped down from his position to marry her, his name is was Father Claude. They both lived as hermits."

D'artanyan smiled, "Where they kind to you?" He asked.

Philippe nodded, "They were. They treated me as a Grandson, but they had told me I was an orphan." Philippe blushed, "I know better now." He said, looking at his parents who both chuckled slightly. "Go on Philippe." Said Anne.

"Well..." He continued. "Since we lived as Hermits, our life was very simple. Perronet made all of my clothes and cooked our food. We had a small farm with the cottage we lived in, some sheep, pigs, chickens and cows. Also, there was a small lake that Father Claude would sometimes take me to for fishing or swimming as a reward for doing well with my studies."

D'artanyan looked up from his plate, "Your Studies?"

Philippe nodded. "Yes. Father Claude took care with my education. He taught me me Arithmetic, Some geography as well as writing and reading of course. He also taught me Sacred Scripture and religious rituals of the Catholic Faith which he was very strict with. He as well taught me French, English, Spanish and the basics of Latin."

Anne was very impressed by her sons very formidable education. "That is incredible Philippe, I'm very impressed." Philippe blushed and D'artanyan patted him on the back affectionately. "Please tell us more son, we're both very interested in all of this."

Philippe continued. "Perronet taught me things as well. She taught me the importance of helping others who are less fortunate than ourselves, and always to be forgiving. She taught me to love nature and animals. She also told me a secret that she said would help me make it through any trial that life could possibly offer."

"And what was that?" Asked D'artanyan.

Philippe swallowed. "Have courage, forgive, and be kind." He looked down at the table. "Have courage, forgive and be kind. I've never forgotten her words and I try to apply them to everything in my life. I always try my hardest to be courageous, forgiving and kind."

Anne smiled at her son, amazed at him and his personality. "You must have been very happy with them."

Philippe nodded and sighed sadly, "I was, until..." He took a deep breath as his eyes watered, "Until a man came, he was dressed all in black, but I remember his face so clearly. He came and murdered them. Then dragged me to the prison, and put me into the mask."

Philippe couldn't go on any longer, and he quietly started to cry. Anne was by his side in an instant, holding him close. "I'm sorry mother," Philippe cried, "It's just, I didn't even know that horrible man, but I remember his face so clearly. He just barged in...He murdered my guardians who I loved so much, he burned my house, he took my life..."

Anne was stroking his hair now and D'artanyan was close by his side both offering him the comfort he needed. He cried for a long time before looking up at his parents.

"My son," Anne said while running her hands through his hair, "I'm so sorry about everything that you had to go through. I promise you that you will never have to go through anything like that again. What happened is over, and you are Alright. We love you so much Philippe. Forever and always."

Philippe remained in his mother arms for a while, remembering the kind couple that had raised him and the terrible man that has taken them away from him in the worst way possible. He let her kiss and hug him and gratefully accepted the motherly love and affection. Finally, he was all cried out.

He sat up and wiped his eyes. "Thank you Mother," he said "For everything. You as well Father." Both of his parents smiled. "You are most welcome Philippe, We love you very much." The small Family smiled at each other, and then continued with their meal.

D'artanyan told Anne and Philippe funny stories about his days as a Musketeer, and relished when both of them began to cry from laughing so hard at his stories.

Finally, the meal was over, and Philippe walked up the stairs to his room to sleep after bidding his parents Good Night. "Good Night Son, We love you." They called after him.

When their son was gone to bed, D'artanyan and Anne sat together on a comfortable sofa and sighed with relief and content. Anne couldn't help but giggle delightedly. "D'artanyan," she said. "I can't believe This is truly real and happening. My second twin son and the love of my life are here in the same house with me and we are a family."

D'artanyan smiled, admiring Anne's timeless beauty, and adoring it all the more because she was his. "I know Darling. We will give him the best life possible, happy and free."

He couldn't help but feel the shiver that suddenly ran through her spine "But..." She said, her voice suddenly deep and fearful, "But he needs to know eventually D'artanyan, he has a right to know. To know who he really is, and of course he will have questions about who his real Father is and..." D'artanyan planted a gentle Kiss on her lip, stopping the rush of anxiety and worry,

"Yes," he said "Of course he has a right to know, but when the time comes to tell him, we will not lie. We will answer his questions and help him process whatever thoughts he may have. But whatever comes,"

He forced her to look into his eyes "Whatever comes, we have him, and we have each

other. I love you Anne, I always have and I always Will."

"Oh D'artanyan..." Anne moaned, her love for him overwhelming her. She leaned in for a Passionate kiss and the couple retreated to their room,

Just as the last candle burned out.


	8. Chapter 8: Who am I?

**I hope you guys are loving the story so far, **

**I know I'm enjoying writing it. I would like to thank Vonny 25 for all of her reviews. They really mean a lot. **

**Let's do This!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next week passed by quickly and happily. Philippe grew in strength daily and his gentle and kind personality began to shine through even more. Each day, he and his Father would go out for a walk together and he would help his mother with the kitchen.

On one sunny day exactly 1 week after his Rescue, Philippe and D'artanyan were out on their walk together when D'artanyan noticed that Philippe kept staring at him with wide eyes and a large smile. He ruffled the boys hair affectionately which caused him to giggle. "Philippe," he asked "Why are you staring at me son? Is something wrong?" Philippe shook his head.

"No Father, I'm sorry It's just..." He sighed contently "Even after a week, I still can not believe my Father is the great, legendary D'artanyan. When I was little, Perronet told me stories about you and the 3 other inseparables, the legendary Musketeers."

"All very much exaggerated I'm sure" D'artanyan replied modestly.

Philippe blushed deeply "I wanted to be a Musketeer like you when I grew up. I wanted to protect the King of France just like you did." He looked down at his feet and his blushed deepened. "And even after a week, I still can't believe that I could ever be your son. I feel like Im not worthy."

D'artanyan smiled and drew his son closer into a one arm embrace "My son, don't ever think like that. You are my son, and I am not the legendary D'artanyan, I'm simply your Father, your Father who loves you very, very much."

Philippe hugged his Father tightly. "I love you too Father. But..." He paused and shook his head. "Never mind."

D'artanyan raised his eyebrows. "What is it?"

Philippe blushed again. "It's just that...Well," he took a deep breath, "Perronet and Father Claude told me all my life that I was an orphan. But obviously that's not true. I was also never allowed to play with other boys and girls, so I had not friends. Why were they so keen on hiding my identity?"

D'artanyan's eyes widened and he looked at Philippe. Phillippe blushed and was instantly apologizing. "I'm so sorry father, forgive me! I should not have pried, Forgive me I'm so sorry."

D'artanyan shook his head and embraced his son tightly to still his apologies. "Philippe, you have every right to ask these things. In fact..."

D'artanyan came to a Descision at that moment. "Philippe. There is much I need to explain to you. Myself and your Mother. We all need to talk."

He saw the look of sudden fear on his son's face, and chuckled, pulling him into a one arm embrace as they began to walk back to the estate. "Do not worry my son, you are not in trouble. We simply have to tell you some things, no more." Relief flooded through Philippe.

Father and son continued talking until they reached the estate. When they entered, Anne was preparing dinner, and greeted them with a warm smile.

"Anne," said D'artanyan slowly, "Let's tell him."

Anne was expecting this, and calmly sat down at the end of the table. D'artanyan sat beside her, and Philippe nervously sat across from them.

"Philippe..." Began Anne. But she couldn't quite find the words necessary to explain all of this. She looked desperately at D'artanyan for help.

He took a deep breath and began. "It began the night King Louis was born..."


	9. Chapter 9: Forgiveness?

**Hello again. **

**I I know that most of you aren't leaving reviews, but I do hope you're enjoying the story. **

**Again, Vonny25, thank you so much for your reviews. I'm glad you like the story. **

**Let's get this show on the road!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 hours later, Philippe layed in bed, staring at the ceiling. "Prince?" He thought.

"Identical twin to the king? Son of the Queen Mother and the captain of the musketeers?" He wondered how it was possible.

Of course though, he didn't blame his parents. He had accepted the story with nothing more than a smile, much to his parents relief. It was interesting of course, and confusing and slightly overwhelming, but regardless of anything that happened on the night he was born, whether that be In a palace or not, he was still Philippe. He was still the same Philippe with the same likes and dislikes, large capacity to love and the same bright hope for his future, and nothing, not even his new-found nobility, could change that.

He satisfied himself as he came to rest on that topic, and then started to think about something else. Forgiveness. "Who should I Forgive and not?" He thought to himself. The words of Perronet rang in his head. "Have courage, forgive, and be kind." She had said. He sighed. He knew that he had nothing to forgive his parents for, for they had committed no crime in his eyes. His former guardians, the Same. They seemed to be the most innocent of all.

His brother, now that was tricky. He loved his brother only as a twin brother could. An identical twin at that. But he had condemned him to the worst existence possible, and he would have left him there forever had it not been for the mercy of God almighty.

Of course though, there was no sense in holding a grudge against him now. What good would it do?

Ok Philippe thought. "Because he is my twin, I forgive my brother."

But one thing still troubled Philippe. There was the man in black that had come to his country house when he was but 10 years old. Murdered his guardians (more like his parents at the time) without mercy in front of his very eyes, and then dragged him to the prison and into the terrible mask.

No. He couldn't do it. He couldn't bring himself to forgive that terrible man. Or could he? He bit his lip in frustration. He honestly didn't know. Surely the man was just following orders from his brother, but surely he could have disobeyed.

Philippe shook his head to clear his thoughts. They were just keeping him awake.

He could think about that man another time, but for now, he didn't matter.

Philippe was safe in his parents home. He was happy, healthy and safe, mor Than he could ever ask for. He knew his life here would be good. So different from his life in prison, even better than his life with Perronet and Father Claude.

So into the Darkness, Philippe murmured a quiet prayer of thanks to God almighty. Thanking him for his freedom, his parents, his new home, his health, and countless other things. He prayed for his brother too, and, for a long time, he prayed intensely for the prisoners who still suffered in the stone walls of the Bastille, before finally he laid down on the soft pillow and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10: I've never had friends

**As always, please don't forget to leave a review! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXCXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

2 days later found Philippe in the garden with his Mother and Father. They strolled at a leisurely pace together, enjoying each other's company.

At last, D'artanyan broke the comfortable silence. "Philippe, your mother and I want to ask you something."

"Yes Father?"

"Well," D'artanyan cleared his throat. "As you know my son, your Mother and I are not married."

Philippe nodded.

Anne smiled "Well, we have a good friend who happens to be a priest, and we know he would not betray us, so we would like to know if you think it's alright to bring him here and have him marry us."

Phillippe's eyes lit up and his innocent smile spread across his face. "Yes! Yes Mother and Father! I would love that very much."

The 2 parents chuckled. "I'm glad you like the idea Philippe." Said D'artanyan. "Now let us go back to the house at once, and I will write to Aramis immediately."

Philippe grinned and embraced his parents. "I can not believe I am going to be a part of a true family. With a married Mother and Father. Who knows? Perhaps I can have another sibling someday?"

Anne and D'artanyan laughed. "All in good time my son," said Anne. "But yes," she added with a mischievous glance and smile at D'artanyan "Perhaps one day."

Philippe embraced his Mother tightly, and the 3 set off walking to the house.

It was dinner later that night when D'artanyan suddenly thought about something that Philippe had said a few days prior.

"Philippe." He began gently.

"Yes Father?" Replied the boy, looking up from his plate.

"You said a few days ago that you had no friends while living with Perronet and Father Claude."

Philippe nodded sadly in affirmation. "Yes Father. They were kind to me, but at times I would see other children my age run out on the horizon, and I would become so excited. I used to ask Perronet if I could go play with them, but she would always become frightened and then hide me away in my room."

He sighed sadly. "I was often very lonely. I never understood why I had no friends. Until I came here and you explained about my being the Kings twin. I suppose one of the children or their parents perhaps could have recognized my face and, well... It would have been disastrous. Still..."

He looked out the window and sighed longingly. "It would have been nice."

He has almost forgotten his parents where listening to him. He looked up and blushed. "Forgive me, to answer your question Father, yes, I had no friends."

D'artanyan smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry son. However, there are many children in this village. We are far out in the country and no one knows what the king looks like, as they have ever seen him in person of course. If you would like, tomorrow we can go out into the town square and you can meet some of them. You can make some friends."

Philippe's eyes lit up and he thought he might cry. "Yes...I...thank you I don't know what to say. I would love that so much." He stood up and ran around the table to embrace his Father. "Thank you so much Father. I love you very much."

The family finished their dinner with smiles and laughs. When it was over, Anne walked upstairs with Philippe to tuck him into bed.

Left alone in the dining room, D'artanyan sat down at his desk in the study, took a paper and a quill pen, and started to write his letter to Aramis.

Well, he tried anyway. He ended up just staring at the paper for a few long moments. How on earth could he explain this entire ordeal and situation to his friend and at the same time ask him for his priestly services in marrying himself and Anne.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, and began to write the letter in the best way he could think of: Simply.

"My dear friend..."


	11. Chapter 11: Abyss

The next afternoon found a very excited Philippe in the village plaza at his Fathers side.

D'artanyan motioned over towards a small circle of children that looked to be about Philippe's age.

"Philippe, there are some children your age, go and become friends with them. If you need me, I will be over in the tavern talking to some of my old friends." He said, pointing over to a nearby building.

Philippe grinned eagerly, "Alright Father, I will see you later."

D'artanyan grinned and watched his son run off towards the other boys and girls, before turning to walk into the tavern to catch up with his old friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Philippe ran up to the circle of boys and girls, who immediately stopped talking to look at him. He froze, suddenly realizing that he had no experience in matters like this.

One girl with blonde hair and blue eyes in a beautiful pink dress broke the short but awkward silence quickly,

"Hello." She said with a smile "What's your name?"

Philippe swallowed and hoped he didn't look as nervous as he suddenly felt.

"I'm Philippe," He said shyly, looking down at his feet."

The boys and girls all smiled and waved. "Hi Philippe" they said in Unison causing them all to giggle as well as Philippe. Then they began to introduce themselves.

"Hi Philippe." Said the girl who had first spoken to him, "My name is Marie. I'm 13, how old are you?"

Philippe excitedly replied, "I'm also 13!" Causing Marie to giggle at his enthusiasm.

"Well Philippe, these are my best friends."

She motioned to the boy directly to her left, who reached out to shake Philippe's hand.

Philippe briefly looked over him. He was a rather tall boy, taller than Philippe but with the same sort of build. His black hair reached his shoulders and contrasted well with his rather tanned skin. 'He has a calming smile' Philippe thought distantly.

"This" continued Marie "Is Georges, he just turned 14 last month, so you're basically the same age." Georges smiled at him, "When's your birthday Philippe?" He asked.

"It's on September The 5th." Replied Philippe, schizophrenically recalling sweet memories of his birthdays with Perronet and Father Claude.

The honey cake he had always loved, the small but heart-felt gifts. The way they would merrily sing "For he's a jolly good fellow" around the fire to him and then give him a kiss on the head and tell him how much he meant to them..."

He forced the memories out of his mind, not wanting to cry in front of the other boys and girls.

Marie continued to introduce the other children to Philippe. She motioned to another young boy by the name of Nicholas who was 13 like Philippe and then to a 13 soon-to-be 14 year old girl by the name of Sophie. All of the children were born in the village.

Philippe talked with them for a few minutes and soon it became clear that they liked him.

After an hour or so, Philippe had enjoyed himself more than he ever thought possible. He has tears streaming down his cheeks from laughing so hard.

Soon, he felt someone run into him from behind, and he knew it was a girl for the feminine squeal which followed. He turned around to apologize immediately, his compassionate personality shining through, but he was rendered speechless when he whirled around to find...

The most beautiful girl he had ever seen or imagined.

She was tall with Snow White skin and deep black eyes. She had long, Jet-Black hair that fell down in curly waves to her skinny waist. She was dressed in a beautiful purple dress and she wore a white rose in her hair. She was perfect, in Philippe's opinion at least.

With wide, adoring puppy like eyes, that cleared said he was very taken with her, he quickly regained his composure. "Are you alright Mademoiselle?" He asked quickly. She smiled a radiant, glowing smile, "I am alright Monsiour, nothing I won't survive surely." She and Philippe laughed at her little joke and it seemed to break some of the tension. Philippe mustered ever ounce of confidence he could.

"What is your name?" He asked.

She smiled, "Abyss. What is yours?"

Philippe blushed and almost forgot the answer to her simple question. "It's Uh...Philippe."

Abyss giggled, her voice soft in the wind. "What a wonderful name. How old are you Philippe?"

He swallowed hard, "I'm 13, and you Mademoiselle Abyss?" He as,Ed in the most gentlemanly way possible.

She giggled again. "I'm 13 as well. I'm Marie's best friend, have you met her yet?"

Philippe sighed inwardly with relief, "Yes I have. Just recently though, I am new here in the village and today is my first day out of our house, I've been..." He paused choosing his next words carefully, "I've been sick. For quite some time now actually," he said almost painfully, recalling how sick he had been in prison.

An awkward silence came over the 2 young people. They didn't know it, but each of them was desperately trying to make a good impression on the other, as they were quite taken with one another.

D'artanyan's deep voice broke the silence from behind Philippe, startling him. "I'm sorry to interrupt Philippe," he said, putting a mischievous spin on the word, "Would you present me to the lovely young lady?"

Philippe blushed deeply. "Father, this is Abyss. She is one of my..." He paused awkwardly.

Abyss smiled her radiant smile, "...Friends." She finished for him, "We uses met moments ago, but we seem to have mutual friends. He is very sweet, and I can tell that we are going to be very good friends."

Philippe's cheeks now looked like chili peppers and D'artanyan could not help but chuckle. It was so obvious that Philippe desperately liked this girl and was hence so incredibly bashful. He would assist him later.

"Well Abyss, I'm very pleased to meet you, but Philippe and I must retire to out house for supper, would you care to join us?"

Abyss shook her head but smiled again, making Philippe almost drool as he marveled at how her hair seemed to flow like water in the wind. "No thank you Monseigneur, My Mother will be expecting me back at our house for our own dinner. But perhaps another time, I would love to see Philippe again soon. He is quite charming."

Philippe's eyes widened more than D'artanyan had thought humanly possible, and his blush, well, the shade of red now spread to his ears.

"Father, may we have a moment alone. Just one moment?" Philippe asked timidly.

D'artanyan's smile spread across his face. "Of course son, I will be waiting by the entrance of the tavern." And with that, he strode off, using all his strength to contain his laughter, and leaving Philippe alone with Abyss.

Philippe turned to face her again.

"I...I..." he studdered, unable to find the right words. Suddenly, like a lightning bolt, he was struck by a brief streak of confidence. "I do hope to see you again soon milady. I have enjoyed our time together, and I do apologize for being so bashful and awkward. It's only because..."

He softly bore his blue eyes directly into her black ones.

"I've never been in the presence of one so beautiful as you."

Withought another word, he took her right hand from her side and bright it up to his lips, where he planted a gentle kiss.

Now it was Abyss's turn to blush deeply.

"Until next time, Abyss. I hope to see you again soon."

And withought saying anything else, but feeling beyond proud of himself, he walked over to his Father, who was slowly applauding with a ridiculous grin plastered on his face. Philippe grew embarrassed, realizing his Father had watched his little Scene unfold.

"Well, let's hear it Father."

Suddenly D'artanyan couldn't control his laughter any longer, and he burst out with perfectly audible chuckles. Soon, he had tears up in his eyes from laughing so hard, and Philippe had to smile at his Fathers teasing.

"So Philippe," he said with an affectionate yet teasing ruffle to the boys hair. "I assume you made some friends today?"

Philippe's smile broadened and he blushed again, his cheeks glowing red,

"I did Father." He glanced over at Marie, Georges, Sophie and Nicholas who waved goodbye to him, which he returned with a wave of his own.

Then he glanced over at Abyss, her beautiful silhouette glowing against the bright sunlight where she still stood, talking to Another (far less beautiful) girl. He sighed, wondering how it was possible for a woman to be so incredibly gorgeous, and then he watched her walk out of sight, her long hair dancing in the wind.

He looked back at his Father,

"I did."


	12. Chapter 12: Wondering

**Hello Love's!**

**Sorry about the awful update schedule. But it would seem life has a funny ways of getting in the way of things sometime. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**One we for all, all for One**

**XCXXXXXXCCCXXXXXXXCCXXXXXXXCCCCXXXXXXXXXCCCCXXXXXXXXXXCCCCCCCXXXXXXXXXCC**

As Abyss walked back to her cottage after her meeting with Philippe, she was filled with 2 distinct sentiments

Love was the first of the 2. She knew she was in love with him, that much was certain. The moment Philippe turned around to apologize for something that was in fact her fault, she laid eyes on him and was rendered speechless. His beautiful golden brown hair, his gentle features and his adorable shyness. His voice which seemed calming and warm, but most of all his eyes.

They were a softer and more gentle blue than the sky itself. So beautiful and perfect.

She couldn't help but giggle like a young child. Philippe was the most handsome boy she had ever seen. She knew she was in love.

But there was something else too. Something else that she felt stir within her after her first encounter with him. A strange, unnerving feeling that there was much more to Philippe than meets the eye.

The way he acted as though he had never seen a girl before, or hardly any children at all for that matter. The way he had become suddenly pale when he had told her how he had been sick, the way he was unusually quiet and didn't seem to know truly how to carry a conversation. Even the very fact that he just moved to the village out of nowhere.

All of these thing told Abyss that there was something beneath the surface of Philippe. A secret almost. She saw it in his eyes. His blue eyes didn't shine as bright as she knew they could, for they were shadowed with a past, a secret, and a nightmare.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She wanted to know all about Philippe, to uncover this secret, to help him in any way possible.

"Oh Philippe," she sighed wistfully into the breeze, "What are you hiding underneath those blue eyes?"


	13. Chapter 13: Dinner

At dinner that evening, Philippe couldn't help but ramble on about Abyss to his mother.

"She's so beautiful Mother," he said "Her hair dances merrily in the wind. Her eyes sparkle in the sunshine, her fair skin shines like diamonds, her gorgeous purple dress is like a flower and she is so kind and her voice is soft and..."

Anne laughed softly to slow his rush of words. "Philippe, she sounds like a wonderful young lady. Do you plan to tell her of your feelings?"

Philippe looked surprised. "My feelings?"

Anne laughed again. "My son, one does not have to be a genius to tell when a young man is in love with a young woman, especially when that young man is their son."

Philippe blushed again. He looked at his father in playful desperation. "Father, did you not have something you wished to tell us?"

D'artagnan laughed and Anne chuckled. "Actually yes I did." Said D'artagnan.

He cleared his throat and smiled. "Just before dinner, the village courier brought me a letter. It was a reply from Aramis. He said he would be here to marry us tomorrow."

Anne beamed "Oh D'artagnan that is incredible. I can not wait my love!"

She crossed the table to claim his lips in a kiss. Philippe smiled, "I'm so happy for both of you! If I may, may I be the best man at the ceremony?"

All 3 of them laughed, then returned to their dinner.


	14. Chapter 14: Very important Authors note

Hello My darlings!

my apologies for the errors on chapter 12, I have gone back and corrected it so I do hope you will all enjoy the chapter.

Also...

I want to begin a new fanfiction. (Don't worry, I'm not giving up on this one) and I need to know which of these ideas sounds best:

1- Philippe declines to be king, and is adopted by Athos. In the meantime, D'artagnan is caught kissing Anne, and narrowly escapes execution, but is Banished from Paris and goes to Athos cottage. What will happen? Will he discover Philippe and be accepting? Will he run back to Paris? And what about our dear Philippe, what will happen to him?

2-Philippe is kidnapped from the estate where he is training with Athos, Porthos and Aramis. But who is the kidnapper? what are his malevous intentions? And is "One for All, All for one" more than just a pretty phrase when it comes to The musketeers and Philippe? Just how far will they go to save him?

3-What is when King Louis the 13th revealed to Anne and to Louis the secret that is Philippe, Louis would have been happy, overjoyed that he had a twin. What will our sweet Philippe be like as a prince in thE Palace of Versailles? A much happier story of brotherhood and family. But the adventures not over yet. 1653 France is full of people, and not all of them are quite so friendly.

Please tell me which of these stories you all find the most intriguing, and I will start working on it as soon as I possible can. I'm excited.

In the meantime, the next chapter of this story coming up in a minute.

One for all,

Teen with a pen.


	15. Nightmare

**Alright, don't hate me. Yes it has been months but trust me do I have an excuse. I just had an international move and you can imagine the stress that comes with that. 2 weeks from now come exams so updates will probably be infrequent but after that comes Christmas break, so my gift to you will be lots of updates! **

**Now, let's put that behind us. Thank you so much to everyone who left their opinion on the last AU. I've decided to do a combination of ideas 1 &amp; 2\. The first chappy will most likely be up sometimes next weekend but of course school comes first so who knows? **

**Alright I think that's everything. As always review, no flames, I own nothing except for Philippe's friends, Abyss and of course the storyline, I love you all, blah blah blah.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW! **

**XCXCXCCXCXCXCXCCCXCXCXCXCCCXCXCXCXCXCXCCXCXXCXCXCXCXCXCCXCCCXCXXCCCCXCXCXCXCCXCCXCXCXCXC**

_Philippe sat at the table with Perronet, trimming a small bonsai tree, happy as could be. _

_Perronet showed him the proper techniques as his youthful fingers mirrored her aged ones. He laughed when he accidentally cut off a whole branch. _

_But then, the branch started to change. It turned to silver and grew a... A handle. _

_The branch turned into a knife. But... But how could that be? _

_Philippe looked down at his shadow, and it too started to change. It rose up off of the floor in a human form, a completely black human form. _

_The shadowy figure took the branch-turned-knife from the table and walked over to a _

_Screaming and weeping Perronet. _

_"Give us the boy." He commanded in a voice that was dark and raspy. _

_"Wh-What?" Replied a mortified Perronet._

_"GIVE US THE BOY!" The shadow screamed, so loudly it caused an already terrified Philippe to turn paler still, and grip tightly to the seat of his chair. 'What do they want me for?' He thought frantically. 'Leave us alone.' He wanted to scream it aloud, but his fear would not allow it. _

_Perronet shook her head frantically. 'Suit yourself' said the shadow, and with nothing but a snap of his fingers, Perronet, with a long whail, vanished. _

_Philippe began to sob, but the shadow didn't seem to care. "GET UP!" He screamed, and Philippe complied. _

_"What have I done!?" He sobbed in desperation. "What do you want from me!?_

_An invisible force brought Philippe up out of his chair, and instantly the man bound his wrists with a rough rope, causing Philippe to whimper._

_Suddenly, the air around him turned to a deep black nothing, as the man in black _

_Pulled a black hood over his head, and shoved him down, as if into a hole. _

_Soon, the blindfold was removed, and Philippe found no relief in his new surroundings, seeing that he was in a cell, a dark, dank, damp cell in the depths of some unknown misery. _

_Out of nowhere, a mask appeared, an iron mask. More like a cage. Philippe started to cry hysterically as the mask came rushing towards him. "No!" He screamed out in vain _

_"No! NOOOO!" _

_But his bound wrists, powerless to help him, did not move, as the horrible contraption covered his face and locked into place. _

_Philippe fell onto a cold stone floor, and couldn't get up, he was overcome by a nausea and weakness. So he lay there sobbing before a man entered his cell, coming near to him, and then cracking his knuckles. Without a word, the man started to beat Philippe anywhere he could reach. He jabbed at his face and neck, kicked at his torso, knocked a few teeth loose and overall attacked him before leaving the poor boy half dead as he finally went out of the cell, seemingly satisfied. _

_For an eternity, Philippe laid on the floor sobbing, clawing at the mask with now unbound hands, before he heard a voice out of the black, _

_"You're here for life Philippe. Don't ask why..." _

_Philippe moaned and allowed himself to drown in his misery, and soon he felt himself falling..._

_falling..._

_falling..._

_But at the same time he struggled frantically with a suffocating something that was covering his whole body, but there was no escape, none at all. His strength slowly started to fade, as the blurry mass tangled more firmly around him with his every struggle. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Anne woke with a start and the first sound she heard was a terrified scream coming from outside of her and D'artagnan's bedchamber. Alarm rose in her as she recognized the scream to be Philippe's. She looked over at D'artagnan who appeared to have not yet woken up, and decided not to wake him, as she leapt up from the bed and sprinted to Philippe's room. Running inside, she found that her son was crying hysterically, and entangled in the sheets of the bed, struggling against them.

She ran to his bedside and gently pulled the sheets back. "Philippe, wake up my son. It is a nightmare, you are safe. Come on now, wake up."

Philippe's screams quieted down some, but he continued to thrash and cry hysterically.

Anne rocked him back and forth in her arms, "That's it Philippe, come one now. You won't want to stay there, you want to come out here with me where it's happy and warm and safe. Come back to me now Philippe."

Philippe's thrashing seemed to calm down some, and his cries fade into whimpers as his Mother began to rock him back and forth in her arms and hum the Same song she had hummed on the night they had rescued him from the Bastille and he had fallen asleep in her lap. Soon, the boy woke up.

Philippe's blue eyes were wide with fear as he looked frantically around the room, trying to wake himself up from the nightmare.

"Philippe."

His mothers whisper made him realize that he was tightly in her arms, being rocked back and forth. He looked up at her, his blue eyes wide and welled with tears.

"Philippe my baby, what is wrong?" She asked while stroking his golden brown hair.

Philippe looked up at her, and then leaned into her arms and let her rock him back and forth wordlessly. "Philippe," she murmured, "Are you alright my son?"

He nodded weakly and held on to her tighter. "I was..." He began "I was...back with Perronet. I was happy and then, and then HE came." Philippe's voice broke. "He came, the man in black, and he killed her. Then suddenly, I was in the prison. He wouldn't tell me why. It was all gone, my life my family. All because of him."

Anne kissed the top of his head. "Oh Philippe, do not be afraid. I do not know who that man in black was, but he is far away now. He can't hurt you anymore. I promise you that."

Philippe smiled and laid down again. "I know mother," he murmured. "I had these nightmares all of the time in prison. I would wake up screaming and it was very hard to calm down, but eventually I was able to, mainly from exhaustion."

He reluctantly slid from her arms and stood up, yawning and stretching. He knew sleep wouldn't come now. He walked over to the window, and much to his relief, he could see that smallest lining of sunlight out on the horizon. Dawn would soon be upon them.

He smiled. "Sunrise will soon be upon us."

"Yes. And you know today will be a good day. It is the day of the union between your father and myself."

Philippe laughed. "I have not forgotten, This will be a happy day indeed mother. Forever begins today."

Anne smiled and patted the bed beside her. "Come now my son. You may still sleep for a hour or too before the day greets us."

Philippe nodded and climbed back into bed. Anne kissed his cheek.

"I love you Philippe."

"I love you too Mother."

Anne left the room leaving Philippe alone again. He tried to sleep but the figure form his dream still tormented him whenever he closed His eyes. He became very frustrated at this as his mind played tricks on him.

Now, Philippe was not a naturally angry person. He was kind, forgiving and Patient. But at this moment, he was angry. Angry at the man who had given him these nightmares. Savagely murdered his guardians, burned his house and condemned him to a life of masked, imprisioned suffering.

For a moment, an agonizing moment, he allowed himself to grieve for his guardians. But 1 moment wasn't enough. The grief turned tangible when Philippe began to cry. Silently, though painfully, into the darkness and softness of his pillow, he cried for his guardians.

And for the first time since his early days in prison, Philippe cried himself to sleep.


End file.
